While the Governor's Away, the Daughter Can Play
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: Pre-DMC/AU. Soon after Will and Elizabeth's engagement the Governor's leaves on a short business trip. Elizabeth decides to use this time to enjoy some time alone with Will. Am thinking about making into a short story, let me know what you think!


A/N- This is dedicated to Saxonygal at Hide the Rum Forums who gave me the Idea and Inspiration to write it!

While the Governor's Away, the Daughter can Play!

Elizabeth had never better understood the meaning of the emotion 'giddy' until now. She lay in bed, the morning sun shining gently through the window into her bedroom, a smile on her face that she could not remove even if she wanted to. At last, everything had finally fallen into place. She was getting married, not to the Commodore, but to the man she loves, the brave and handsome Will Turner, Blacksmith turned Pirate. It was too good to true, but it was! She had gotten the happily ever after she'd only read about in novels.

"Good Morning, Miss Elizabeth," her maid, Arabella, said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Morning Arabella," Elizabeth replied, lazily drawing back her quilts and climbing out of bed. She yawned and walked over to the window. "It's a beautiful day," she commented, admiring the azure blue ocean.

"Indeed it is," Arabella replied, making Elizabeth's bed. "What are you going to wear today? Seeing as the Governor is away you can adopt less formal dress if you'd prefer."

Elizabeth gasped and spun round to face her maid excitedly. "I'd completely forgotten Father is away!" she said excitedly running over to her closest.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth," Arabella replied with amusement. "He left last night. He's gone for three days."

Elizabeth started throwing clothes over her shoulder, looking frantically for her more simple dresses.

"What's gotten into you?" Arabella asked and Elizabeth turned around holding a simple lavender dress.

"My father is away," Elizabeth replied. "I can see Will!"

"But Miss Elizabeth." Arabella replied, following her mistress behind the changing screen to help Elizabeth get dressed. "Now you're engaged you can see Master Turner when ever you wish."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she removed her nightdress and slipped on a shift. "Yes, but Father always makes me take a chaperone. Today will be the first time since we returned to Port Royal I will be able to see him alone!"

Elizabeth then slipped into her dress and tied the ribbon round the waist loosely at the back. She then walked over to her dressing table and brushed her hair, styling it in a simple and loose bun. When she was finished said goodbye to Arabella and went downstairs and out through the kitchen, grabbing a slice of bread to eat on the walk to town.

It was a beautiful day, not hot but not cold, despite it being the beginning of autumn, Elizabeth hadn't even brought a shawl. She pondered with amusement the state her Father would be in if he knew she was going into town wearing being this simply dressed. But she didn't care and luckily there were no gossiping ladies expected in the area of the town Elizabeth were headed.

She made her way to the Blacksmith's, mainly ignored by the townsfolk who were going about their business same as she was. She looked up at the sign which now said Turner's Smithy, after Mr. Brown had past away while Elizabeth and Will had been gone. She knocked on the door, banging loudly because she could hear hammering from inside. Luckily Will must have heard her as the door was soon opened and she saw the love of her life now standing before her, surprised to see her.

"Elizabeth," he said with a smile, opening the door wider to let her in. Elizabeth turned once she was inside as Will shut the door. "Where's Arabella?" he asked a little nervously.

"At home I presume," Elizabeth replied innocently.

Will raised an eyebrow at his beautiful fiancée who continue to smile sweetly at him. "I thought you were required to have a chaperone when visiting me?" he enquired with amusement.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied, mockingly serious. "But my father is away, so I decided to come and face my pirate all alone." Will smiled at her cheeky expression as she walked towards him. "This way," she added when she was close to him. "I can have you all to myself!" Elizabeth then stood up on her toes to kiss him. Will returned to kiss for a moment before gently pulling away. Elizabeth sighed as the kiss ended; she had been able to do that for two whole months.

"I wasn't expecting you till later," Will replied, walking over to the kitchen.

"You were expecting me then?" Elizabeth asked, watching him pick up a small basket.

"Yes," Will replied. "I have something to show you."

Elizabeth got excited and immediately asked, "What?"

Will smiled and passed her the basket. Elizabeth looked inside and was surprised to see nothing but sandwiches and fruit. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at Will, who was putting a dark blue leather coat on. "We're going for a picnic. But it's somewhere you never been before."

Elizabeth was surprised, together Will and herself had spent their childhood exploring the island so Elizabeth couldn't think of anywhere she hadn't been.

But as they left the blacksmiths, Will led her out of town and towards the plantations beyond. Despite Elizabeth's pestering, Will refused to tell her their destination. It was half an hour through the plantations before Elizabeth was given a clue as to where they were going. The plantations ended just before a cliff and as Will held the plants aside for Elizabeth she stepped through and saw a breathtaking view. The cliff over looked the ocean. She looked down and saw a small patch of beach below the cliffs.

"Is that where we are going?" Elizabeth asked excitedly. Will nodded, smiling at her excited reaction. "How do we get down?" She asked.

Will took hold of her hand and led her to a dangerous, rocky path which took a lot of carefully manoeuvring to get down. "How did you find this place?" Elizabeth asked as Will got to a step rock and jumped down, luckily his leather boots made it easy. Will turned to her and put his hands on her waist and lifting on down onto the next level.

"Well when we got too old to be allowed to play together, I continued to explore the island on my own, but instead went to the parts beyond the town." Will replied as they continued to the bottom.

Elizabeth was enjoying this safer kind of adventure, if it could even be called that. It was really more romantic than anything, but either way she loved it.

They made it to the beach and Elizabeth slipped off her shoes and walked on the beach in bare feet, enjoying the sand rubbing between her toes. Together they sat under a palm tree, ate sandwiches and talk about their future. It was a perfect afternoon.

After awhile of comfortable silence, Elizabeth lifted her head from Will's chest to look out over the ocean. So turned her head and smiled at him before standing up and walking towards the water.

"Where are you going?" Will called and Elizabeth turned back to him.

"For a swim," she replied.

Will stood up and started following in her. "What? You can't be serious!"

Elizabeth turned back to him as she untied the sash at her waist, laughing when Will blushed. "Will come on! We are on our own and my Father's away. If I don't do something inappropriate what was the point?"

Will just starting laughing and gave up. Elizabeth laughed along with him and lifted her skirts to her knees then tied the sash back up to hold it in place. Will removed his jacket and boots, watching Elizabeth wade into the water and sigh happily.

He walked into the water to join her, not worrying about his trousers getting wet. Will walked up to Elizabeth who had turned to watch him curiously. He put his hands on her waist and she smiled, leaning in for a kiss. But instead he pushed them both completely into the water.

Elizabeth surface with a shriek and Will with a laugh. "What are you doing?" she cried indignantly.

"You said you wanted to do something inappropriate!" Will replied, still laughing at Elizabeth, who then started laughing and splashing him. This soon turned into an intense water fight and Will had to grab hold of her to stop her from splashing him. The romantic afternoon and close contact of the moment caused them to suddenly and simultaneously kiss each other with more passion than they had ever shown before.

Elizabeth clung to him as the soft waves began to move towards shore, knocking into them. They ended the kiss and Elizabeth said breathlessly, "Is this inappropriate enough for you?"

Will smiled and pulled her closer to him for another kiss. Elizabeth gasped into the kiss when Will lifted her up and carried her to the beach. Elizabeth felt her pulse quicken even further when he lowered them to the ground, hovering above her for a moment. Will kissed her quickly then moved off her, looking back over the ocean.

"It's nearly sunrise," he commented, watching the sun on the horizon.

Elizabeth leaned back, lying down in the sand. She looked up and watched Will's peaceful expression. "We can't go back till our clothes are dry," she observed, smiling up at him.

Will smiled, although he didn't look at her Elizabeth could see his face had reddened. He lay back beside her, turning on his side to face her. Elizabeth turned her head to face him, reaching over and gently stroking his face.

"Do you ever think about the decision you made?" Will asked quietly, looking doubtful.

"What decision?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"The one where you chose me," Will answered and Elizabeth stroked his face again.

"That was the best decision I ever made," Elizabeth replied firmly, smiling at him lovingly. Will smiled at her and kissed her soundly, then rested in forehead against hers, their eyes closed and their thoughts peaceful.


End file.
